


Dead Sexy

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, Community! daily_porn, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-10
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah thinks nail polish is dead sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthhellokitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darthhellokitty).



For my lovely Padawan, who asked for Lij, Orli and ... well you'll see. Not very porny but does include some bondage, so NC-17 I guess. More silliness. And for the record I did finish it before midnight, but JF was down for a little while.

 

 

"I think that's dead sexy, you know," Orli said without looking at Elijah, although his fingers tightened a little on Elijah's thigh.

Elijah could hardly blame him for not wanting to take his eyes off the screen. No matter how many times he'd seen Velvet Goldmine, the scene with Curt and Arthur on the roof was still dead sexy. "What, two hot guys fucking?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"No you daft git, the nailpolish," Orli replied sarcastically. Elijah snickered and the matter was dropped.

Or so Orli thought.

* * *

"What the fuck!"

"You're not safewording already, are you?" Elijah asked, ruining his tough guy act by giggling a little.

"I never said you could do something like that!" Orli snapped, glaring at Elijah's hand.

"Dude, you're tied up. I can do anything I want unless you safeword. You gonna do that, you big pansy?"

"Fuck no!" Orlando replied, frowning. "But I was thinking about hot wax or pinchy things, not that." He paused for a minute. "And don't call me 'Dude.'"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch... you know for someone who's tied up, you're awfully mouthy. And quit squirming, or I'll have to start over again."

"Oh fine."

Several minutes later, Orlando looked at the result of Elijah's efforts.

"Couldn't you have a least gotten black, you wanker?"

"Elves are girly-men, idiot. So you get pink. It's so preeety!"

Orlando glared at his pink sparkly fingernails and toenails, and then glared up at Elijah."Yeah fine, now stop squealing and get it off me." Orlando

"Oooops." Elijah said, doing his best to look innocent. Given his huge eyes, it almost worked, Orlando thought, although the faint smirk kind of ruined he overall effect. "I forgot to get any remover. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll have some in makeup tomorrow."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> For Darthhellokitty who asked for Lij, Orli and ... well you'll see. Not very porny but does include some bondage, so NC-17 I guess. More silliness.


End file.
